TACS Olympic Rules
2 & Below Free-For-All * A free-for-all for character size 2 and below! * So... humans, small aliens, and cassettes in cassette mode. C'mon, cassette players, you know that you want to sit on the floor in cassette mode and vibrate angrily! Racing *You must be INSIDE the racetrack object for it to function correctly. * No charging or !passing (it's not codedly possible anyhow!) * !aims, !analyzes, going hidden, and sneak attacks are not allowed. *Change your stance to get speed up or slow down. The amount of energon consumed each round depends on your stance. *Only Velocity-based attacks are allowed. If you don't have any, use the global Ram. You can only attack the people within ramming distance - check !placements to see where you are. *If you get hit, you are slowed to a stop in the next round. If you hit someone, you're slowed down by half. *Pull your rams down to 0 for non-damaging rams, if you want! *Currently, if you end up depleting your energon completely (hitting 0), the code will not react to any changing of stances, so you cannot regain anything. You'll get stuck for the rest of the race. Keep your eye on your energon, and ask for a 1 energon refueling so you can hop back into the correct stance! *If your combat flag gets cleared between rounds, you'll need to switch back into your stance again. Keep an eye on that as well! Air Race * This race is for characters with the Flight ability. Yes, you can compete in robot mode if you have Flight there and want to. * The referee sets the race parameters. For an Air Race, there are usually 3 laps, 20 positions and a max base velocity of 110. Foot Race * This race is for mode 1s. No footed mode 2 animals like lions that turn into robots with feet. Tapes that are running animals in mode 1 are okay, though. Land Race * This race is for mode 2s (and 3-6). * Aircraft and spacecraft can enter, but they'll have their velocity temporarily limited to 'taxi speeds', which is arbitrarily defined as a velocity of 54. * Flying cars ( I think this is just Tracks and maybe an OC or two) are not limited to 'taxi speeds', because they're flying cars and presumably know what they're doing on a road. * Here's a suggestion for future referees: leave the "Energon Per Turn" characteristic at 1, otherwise it may cause problems with people who still have energy but can't race. * Also be mindful of max base velocity. Autobot/Junkion Free-For-All * A free-for-all for Autobots and Junkions! Decepticon Free-For-All * A free-for-all for Decepticons! Demolition Derby * Mode 2 (or 3-6) contest that solely uses velocity attacks. Everyone can use the free global attack Ram, but some people may have more dangerous bought versions of velocity attacks. * Once you pick a mode, you have to stay in that mode until knockout or you concede. So if Blitzwing decides to be a jet, he has to be a jet the whole time. However, even if he chooses to use a flight form, he must still remain on the ground. * You may use abilities. However, you may not transform to use them. So if you have Repair in truck mode, great, you can !patch yourself. If you don't have Repair in truck mode, however, you can't transform to robot mode to use !patch. * Abilities that cost a turn to use still cost a turn to use. You may not !aim and attack the same turn, for example. !aiming still costs you a turn. * People with Repair, Refuel, and Inspire may serve as non-combatant 'pit crew' if they so desire, with the caveat that they must render services to anyone who requests. So if the only medic in the pit crew is a Decepticon, he still has to !patch good guys, to be fair. (But he can pose doing it in a skin-crawlingly creepy way to make up for the indignity.) * If someone has already been attacked twice in a round, they may not be attacked again until the next round. This is to prevent ganging up, which can be very unfun for the one ganged up upon. * Players are asked to use +ooc and let others know when they've been attacked twice in a round, since this can be harder for others to keep track of in a large fight. * Being !analyzed also counts as being attacked, for the purposes of this event, since you will end being done extra damage sometime. Full-Combat * All attacks are fair game: melee, velocity, ranged, area-ranged, area-melee, et cetera. * Fights go to knockout, unless someone decides to surrender early. * Any player can act as a judge of a fight. General Free-For-All Rules * If someone has already been attacked twice in a round, they may not be attacked again until the next round. This is to prevent ganging up, which can be very unfun for the one ganged up upon. * Players are asked to use +ooc and let others know when they've been attacked twice in a round, since this can be harder for others to keep track of in a large fight. Gladiatorial Combat * Melee attacks only. No velocity attacks, sorry! * Fights go to knockout, unless someone decides to surrender early. * Any player can act as a judge of a fight. Soccer Commands Pre-Game Setup +fieldreset Resets the field for a new game. +nameteam = Sets Team 1 or Team 2's name. +colourteam = Sets Team 1 or Team 2's colour. +jointeam Joins Team 1 or Team 2. +leaveteam Leaves your current team. +goalie Gets in net for your team. Playing the Game +kickoff Takes ball to start game or after a goal. +move Moves into Zone 1 or Zone 2. +pass Attempts a pass to any player. +tackle Attempts to tackle that player. +shoot Takes shot on goal if in offensive zone. +newround Ends current turn. Untackles all players. Other Commands +giveball OOCly hands the ball to player. +fieldrules Displays the field rules. +fieldtips Displays strategy tips. Rules * Before the game, all players must join a team. A goalie is strongly recommended. * To start the game, a player on the team that wins the coin toss uses +kickoff to take posession of the ball. After a goal, the team that was scored against takes the kickoff. * Poses are done by team. Team 1 goes and uses +newround, Team 2 goes and uses +newround, Team 1 goes, etc. * A player may do ONE of the following in a round: +move, +pass, +shoot, or +tackle. Being on the receiving end of a pass, or taking a kickoff, does not count as your turn. * Passes have no maximum range. Thus, you may (and should!) pass to a teammate in the offensive zone, who may then use their turn to +shoot. Even goalies may (and should!) pass to the offensive zone. * You may only +shoot if you are in the other team's zone. You may only +tackle players in the same zone as you. You may not tackle goalkeepers. Nice try, though :-) * A goalie with the ball MUST pass the first chance they get. Being immune to retribution, goalies must not hoard the ball in any way. * Tackling does three things: 1. It will knock the ball off anyone carrying it, 2. It will remove a defender from being able to help his goalie against shots, and 3. It will make that player feel bad. Tips * Tip 1: Since moving takes up your action and a person receiving a pass can still act, passing is usually the most time effective and safe way to move the ball forward. Carrying the ball into the offensive zone will just get you blitzed by every defender there. * Tip 2: It's a good idea to spread your players out in both the offensive and defensive zone so you always have an available player ready to take action. * Tip 3: Passing the ball from the defensive zone to the offensive zone should be the first thing a team does. This way you have available players ready to act in case the pass goes awry. * Tip 4: Shooting the ball on goal should be the last thing a team does after tackling any defenders. Either you score, in which case the round is over, or the goalie makes the save, in which case you cannot get the ball back anyway that round. * Tip 5: There's no benefit to tackling a player already tackled unless they somehow got the ball back... it is always funny, though. Advancement In bracketed events, if you win, you advance to the next round. If you lose, you are out for good. There is no Loser's Bracket this year. Sharpshooting * Each character takes ten shots at a target drone that gets progressively more difficult to shoot each round. The characters with the best percentage move on to the next round until winners are determined. * The Cripple, Cripple2, and Accurate effects are fair game to use. The Corrupt and Mini-Corrupt effects are also usable, but they are probably not going to be very useful. * The Stun effect is not allowed. If you use Stun by mistake, the first time counts as a miss. The second time disqualifies you. Same goes for Lockon. * The aim bonus from Sneak and Cloak are allowed. However, each time the person Sneaks or Cloaks, they lose a shot. For example, a normal person gets 10 shots. If someone Cloaks once, they only get 9 shots for that round. If the person Cloaks 5 times, they only get 5 shots. So, let's say you need to get 90% of your shots to hit to advance for the next round. If you Cloak 5 times and take 5 shots, you'll have to nail every shot, whereas someone who just takes 10 shots will only have to nail 9 shots and will be able to miss one. This should hopefully help balance out the bonus from Sneak (which is only useable once, anyway) or Cloak without nerfing it entirely. * The aim bonus from !aim: Same deal as Sneak or Cloak. Every time the person !aims, they lose a shot. Someone who !aims 5 times only gets 5 shots, for example. * The aim bonus from Aggressive and Fearless are fair game. In fact, everyone should use Fearless, unless they do not want to use the bonus for some reason. * Attacks should probably be pulled to level 0, so you do not run low on energon before the event is over. If you still end up running low on energon, you may have to turn off some effects or !pass instead of taking a shot. * If you have to !pass, that counts as a miss. * If your attack goes Wild, even if it hits, that counts as a miss. * If your attack Backfires, it counts as a miss. * If your attack hits Backfire, that also counts as a miss. Team Combat * All attacks are fair game: melee, velocity, ranged, area-ranged, area-melee, et cetera. * Fights go to knockout, unless someone decides to surrender early. * Any player can act as a judge of a fight. * You will not be assigned a partner. Instead, you will be assigned a weight bracket. Pick anyone from that weight bracket and any other two people and go have a fight. This should hopefully help people be able to find partners and enemies who are on at the same time as they are. You do not need to pick the same partner each round, and you can in fact go fight your previous partners if you want. To fill in, if you cannot find a partner who is of the same weight bracket as you are, you can have someone of a lesser weight bracket fill in but not someone of a higher. For example, Lightweight Bumblebee could be Heavyweight Grimlock's partner against Heavyweights Shockwave and Cyclonus. Bumblebee is probably going to get slaughtered, but if he and Grimlock are okay with that, they can do it. If Grimlock and Bumblebee win and advance to the next round, Bumblebee stays a Lightweight and can go have normal Lightweight battles if he wants. However, if this was the very last round, and Grimlock and Bumblebee won a gold medal, they'd end up sharing the Heavyweight gold medal, hilarious as the thought of Bumblebee as a Heavyweight gold medalist is. A team that loses a match is eliminated. However, if you really cannot find a partner in rounds after the first round, you can have people who have not competed before act as substitutes. Pulls some alts out of the closet! * ICly, you can assume you were randomly assigned your partner by the Olympics board. Feel free to be ICly outraged and disgruntled. * Some folks will probably end up in brackets where they are a bit outmatched, due to alts needing to be in different brackets. * Work on poses in advance. It shouldn't take more than 10 minutes, 15 minutes tops, for a team to pose. Page and/or radio each other and work things out before hand, so you don't surprise your partner and make him/her angry (unless you want to make him/her angry for some reason)! * There is a 'no ganging up' rule, because being ganged up upon is really not fun for that person. So, let us say that Excise and Mindwipe are fighting Red Alert and Crosshairs, just for the purposes of an example. If Excise attacks Red Alert, Mindwipe cannot attack Red Alert that round. However, next round, they can switch, and Mindwipe can attack Red Alert, and Excise can do something else, such as attacking Crosshairs. Area-attacks get a bit tricky. If Mindwipe wants to use an area-attack, that basically means that Excise cannot attack that round, so Mindwipe should definitely check with Excise first before doing an area. That way, Excise could go first, pose hiding behind Mindwipe, go protected, and !pass. Then, Mindwipe could use his area. However, if both characters on a team have area attacks, they could even switch off one character doing an area and the other !passing/!aiming/!patching/!inspiring/et cetera, if they really wanted. The only exception is if it is one character versus two characters. If it is only one character, he can obviously use areas as much as he wants, and his two opponents can both attack him. * Despite the no-ganging up rule, team-mates can still set up attacks for each other. For example, Mindwipe could Stun Red Alert one turn. Then, the next turn, Excise could shootify or stabbify Red Alert, making use of that Stun to make sure he lands it. * !analyze functions in a similar way to Stuns. You cannot !analyze someone your partner has attacked that turn, but you can still set it up to give your partner bonuses. For example one turn, Red Alert could analyze Mindwipe for Crosshairs, while Crosshairs attacks Excise. Then, next turn, Crosshairs can attack Mindwipe and use the analysis bonus that Red Alert gave him. If Red Alert really wanted, he could even just spend the whole battle switching who he !analyzes for Crosshairs. However, that would get pretty annoying, so try to use common sense about not over-doing it. * !aim does no damage, so you can !aim for yourself or for your partner when your partner attacks or area-attacks. * If one character on on team uses Sneak or Cloak, then as long as they remain untargetable the other team may focus-fire(gang up) on the remaining uncloaked teammate. If both members of a team become hidden at the same time, Redshift will fire you into the sun. Undone Matches Sometimes, matches don't get done on time. In past years, what we have generally done is allowed the person who has been around more and made some attempt at contacting the other person advance to the second round as the 'winner'. So, if you're having trouble tracking down your opponent, be sure to @mail him/her with what days and times are good for you and ask him/her when he/she can make it. Also, let admin know that you have contacted your opponent. Wildcards Rarely, you might be matched up against ???. This means one of three things. 1) You can take a bye, no harm, no foul. 2) You can find an opponent (or opponents) of similar power level to fill in for the blank. 3) You can ask a staffer to @emit an exciting space alien NPC for you to fight! The NPC won't win, of course, but the RP of how you defeat your strange alien opponent might be more interesting than the bye. Retired Events We don't do these anymore Artillery Range * Each round, each character gets three shots and can change the angle of the shot from shot to shot. * The folks with the longest shots (best one of three) advance to the next round. Igyak Riding * The objective is to stay on an igyak for as many turns possible while it bucks. The people who stay on the longest advance to the next round until a winner is determined. * +beast/status : List beasts along with their "riders" * look : Dare to look upon a mighty igyak * +beast/mount : Start riding a particular beast * +beast/stayon : Attempt to hang on as a beast bucks * +beast/dismount : What, scared already? * +beast/viewlog : History of previous rides * +beast/viewlog turns : List logs with the best rides first EDC Free-For-All * A free-for-all for the EDC! * Sometimes, they decide to fight mano-a-mano, without exo-suits. It's really up to them what they want to do. Category:Olympics Category:Guide